


Bully...? Former Bully?

by OniRevas



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, i was dared to write this, im a child of jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniRevas/pseuds/OniRevas
Summary: Rich was a bully. Michael was a loser. Quite seemingly, an unlikely pair. Yet the two of them end up FUCKING in Michael's basement ;)
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Kudos: 35





	Bully...? Former Bully?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a child of jesus okay- also I'm making this into an actual story

Michael was currently driving his old PT Cruiser to school. He had Marley blasting on his radio. He was jamming out to the music as he drove. Michael enjoyed using music as a way to mentally prepare himself for whatever life decides to throw at him that day. Most days it’s the same: math class, Rich Goranski, anxiety, whatever. 

Oh, yeah. Rich Goranski. Rich was a kid who transferred to Middleborough sophomore year. Since his transfer, he was constantly picking on Michael and Michael’s best friend, Jeremy. Neither of the boys knew why Rich was like that. They’ve come to terms with it over the years and brushed it off at this point. Sometimes, however, it can get to be too much. 

Michael pulled into the school parking lot and pulled in his spot. He quickly turned off the radio, shut the car, grabbed his bag, and got out. He started walking into school and made it to his locker. He was putting his books away for the day and taking what he needed. All of a sudden, Michael heard a voice calling his name.

“Yo! Mell!”

Michael turned to see Richard Goranski coming towards him. His initial instinct was to flinch and brace for whatever Rich may do. He was used to Rich coming up and pinning him against the locker, or knocking his books out of his hands, or whatever. This time was different. Rich strode up to Michael as if they were friends, a hint of aggressiveness remaining. 

“Headphones, I’m coming over later,” Rich said as he got closer to where Michael was standing.

Michael stood there confused. He had no idea why his bully would willingly invite himself over. His bully. Or… Former bully? Either way, it made no sense. Michael couldn’t comprehend what was happening. 

“Huh…?” He replied, staring at Rich in confusion. 

“I’m coming over to your house after school,” Rich said before turning and heading off to his class.

Michael slowly turned towards his locker again, comprehending what just happened. He slowly brought his hand up before gently closing said locker. _‘What… just happened?’_ He thought to himself. Then it hit him. Rich Goranski- The Rich Goranski- had just invited himself over to Michael’s house after school today. He gave no reasoning or anything as to why and Michael didn’t have time to question it. Michael brushed it off for now before heading to his art class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang and Michael made his way to math class. This is the one class he had with Rich. In fact, the two sat right next to each other. Michael quickly left his previous class and headed to the math room. He walked through the halls rather quickly and kept his head down with his eyes on his feet. 

Michael reached the classroom fairly quickly and noticed he was one of the first ones there. Other than Richard Goranski. _‘Fuck’_ Michael thought. _‘Why does he have to be here?’_ Michael quietly made his way to his desk before setting his bag down on the floor and taking out the materials he needs for the class. 

“So, Headphones, take me home with you after school.” 

Michael turned to see Rich standing right next to where he was sitting. And Rich was talking to Michael. For once it wasn’t slurs or insults being thrown at him. It felt weird, but it was something he wouldn’t mind getting used to. 

“...Why?” Michael replied. He never got the reasoning earlier and it seemed that now would be the best time to ask. 

“Because. Everyone else is busy and I don’t know. Losers can be fun.” Rich shrugged. “Besides, I know for a fact you smoke weed and you get the good stuff from Dustin Kropp.”

“So… you’re using me for my weed?” 

Rich shifted from putting pressure on his right foot to his left. “Not using, it just happens to be a perk. Either way, you don’t have a choice. I’m coming over whether you like it or not.” 

“Why me? Of all people.” 

“Because, like I said. The weed. Also, you seem easy enough to actually follow through.” 

Michael was about to reply when more students started filing in. Rich took his seat and the teacher got up to the front of the board. Michael couldn’t help but look over at Rich, still curious why he wants to come over.

Rich, on the other hand, caught glances of Michael all throughout class. He couldn’t help but notice how Michael's hair sometimes fell in front of his face and Michael would quickly move to push it back. Or how Michael constantly tapped his fingers against his thighs under the desk when he got anxious about a problem. Or how he would mouth the answers to the math questions but would refrain from raising his hand and answering out loud. Rich noticed that Michael would use a finger to push up his glasses when he was looking down at his paper and they started to fall down. Rich noticed a lot of things about Michael but never said anything because of his SQUIP. 

Rich’s SQUIP prevented him from having any homosexual tendencies. This included all his thoughts about Michael. The SQUIP was still there but had malfunctioned earlier and Rich seemed to get moments where he was free of it. These were the moments where he invited himself over and let thoughts of Michael flood his brain. 

See, Rich had had his eye on Michael ever since freshman year. I know what you’re thinking; he didn’t go here freshman year! However, he did. He just hadn’t had a SQUIP and wasn’t known around the school. Sophomore year, Rich got a SQUIP and it made him popular. It also made him ignore his feelings for Michael and it made him disregard everything having to do with the fact that he was bi. 

Yet here Rich was, sitting in math class, admiring the boy sitting next to him. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for how he’s treated Michael for the past few years. He couldn’t say that in school, but maybe at Michael’s house, he could be honest. 

Soon enough, through all of their daydreaming and work, the bell rang and both boys got up and headed out of the classroom. Michael headed to his locker for his stuff. Rich followed him as he expected to leave with Michael. 

Michael stood at his locker getting his stuff together awkwardly as Rich stood there. Once he was ready, Michael turned to Rich. 

“Uhm… are you coming home with me? Like directly from here…?” He asked. 

“I figured it’d be easiest, yeah,” Rich replied casually. 

Michael mumbled an “okay” before walking out of the school to his car with Rich following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael was sitting in his beanbag in his basement. Rich was sitting in the one Jeremy normally would. The two hardly talked this whole time. Michael was smoking his weed and Rich was just watching. 

“Want a hit?” Michael offered to Rich.

Rich hadn’t smoked in so long because the SQUIP said it was bad for him. So, there was no surprise when he went to take a hit and ended up choking on the smoke and not actually inhaling any of it. He tried again once he stopped coughing, but it ended the same way. He handed it back to Michael, not wanting to try again. Michael felt bad getting high without Rich doing anything so he offered a solution.   
  
“We could shotgun it… I-If you want? Just so that I’m not the only one smoking.” 

“Shotgun?” Rich asked, clearly confused. 

“Oh, uh, it’s where I take a hit and- almost like a kiss- I’d blow the smoke into your mouth… We don’t have to… It’s just what I used to do for Jeremy.” 

“Sure, yeah, we can do that,” Rich replied, not needing to think about it. 

“Right…” Michael took and hit and leaned over to where Rich was sitting. He got as close as he could without touching Rich’s lips before blowing the smoke. Rich’s lips were parted and he inhaled the smoke. He coughed a tiny bit, but not how he was before. 

The two did this a few times, Michael taking a hit in between for himself. Michael felt weird doing this with Rich. He’s only ever done it with Jeremy and for some reason doing this with Rich made him tingly inside. 

Michael Mell has only said ‘Fuck it’ a few times in his life. This was one of those times. Michael went in towards Rich after “taking a hit” [He hadn’t. He pretended to.] and instead of keeping a slight distance, Michael connected their lips, kissing Rich. 

Rich sat there surprised for a moment, kissed back for a second before pushing Michael off of him. 

“What the fuck, dude? I’m not a fucking homo like you.” Rich spat out due to his old habits. 

Michael suddenly regretted everything and lost all confidence he may have had. Rich softened as he saw Michael’s reaction and hated what he just said. Michael moved back to his beanbag and tried focusing on anything else. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Michael spoke.

“I’m sorry.” 

Rich didn’t even think. He felt bad for getting upset at Michael when he, in reality, liked the kiss. And here he was, not thinking again. After what he just said, Rich shouldn’t have done this, but Rich got up and positioned himself in front of Michael and kissed him. 

Michael was taken aback, unsure of why Rich would do this after what he said, but he kissed back anyway. He wrapped his arms around Rich’s torso to the small of his back pulling him closer. Rich climbed into Michael’s lap, straddling him. Michael’s arms remained around Rich’s waist and Rich put one hand on Michael's cheek and one around to the back of Michael’s neck. 

Rich moved both hands to Michael’s hair and licked against Michael’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Michael decided to not give in so easily. Rich noticed this and proceeded to tug lightly on Michael’s hair causing him to gasp. Rich took this chance to slip his tongue into Michael’s mouth. The two fought for dominance and Rich won. 

Rich quickly began leaving kisses along Michael’s jawline towards his ear before biting lightly on Michael’s earlobe. Michael tilted his head slightly, giving Rich more room to explore his skin. Rich began leaving kisses along Michael's neck until he reached the collar of Michael’s hoodie. At this point, Michael’s breathing had become hitched. Rich gently pushed the collar of the hoodie aside and kissed along Michael’s collar bone. At one certain spot, Michael let out a small whimper-like noise. 

Rich had found Michael’s sweet spot. He noticed this and began sucking on the skin there, leaving a purple mark. He pressed a gentler kiss to the same area before moving back up to kiss Michael again. 

  
Michael’s hands found themselves just under the hem of Rich’s shirt. He gently tugged at it, signaling that he wanted it off. Rich broke the kiss to immediately remove his shirt before tugging at Michael’s hoodie. Michael complied and removed his hoodie as well as his shirt, too. Rich bit his lip as he looked Michael up and down. 

Rich quickly pushed lightly against Michael’s chest making him fall back more, laying down against the bean bag rather than sitting. Rich went back to kissing Michael and decided to test him. Rich rolled his hips against Michael experimentally and received a low groan out of Michael in response. Something about the noise Michael made gave Rich the motivation to repeat his movements. He rolled his hips a few more times. Michael pulls Rich further down on him by his hips. He needed more. 

Rich noticed this and decided to speed things up a bit. He began kissing Michael’s neck again, this time trailing kisses down Michael’s chest and stomach as well. As soon as Rich got to Michael’s waistband, he looked up for permission from Michael. Michael quickly nodded his head. 

“I need verbal confirmation… I need you to be sure this is okay.” Rich said. He may have bullied Michael, but he had feelings for the boy and deep down he cared. 

“Yes, god, please. Please, hurry up.” Michael replied. 

“Needy much?” 

“Shut- ah~“Michael started before being cut off by his own moan. Rich had mouthed at Michael’s dick through his pants.

Rich smirked before pulling down Michael’s pants, leaving him in his boxers. Rich moved back up, connecting his and Michael’s lips once again. His hand, however, was palming Michael through his boxers. Rich absolutely loved the noises Michael couldn’t hold back during the kiss they shared. Rich also couldn’t help but notice how Michael bucked his hips up against Rich’s hand, desperate for more friction. 

“Pants-“ Michael managed to get out, breaking the kiss for a moment before reconnecting the two’s lips. 

Rich broke their kiss to remove his own pants before climbing back on Michael. He went back to palming Michael and kissing his neck. Michael was a mess underneath Rich. He couldn’t hold back any more noises and such. The room was filled with Michael’s quiet groans or soft moans. 

After a few minutes, Rich noticed Michael was close. He had only realized because that’s how he was in freshman year. He finished quickly back then. He figured Michael would too. He also noticed the pre-cum leaking from Michael’s dick. 

Rich removed his hand and pulled down Michael’s boxers. He moved down so that he was level with Michael’s dick. He once again looked up to Michael for permission.

“P-please… Continue” Michael replied eagerly. 

Rich complied and took as much of Michael as he could in his mouth. Michael grips at the sides of the bean bag. He was new to this. He’s never done anything like this except jerk off. Rich bobbed his head up and down trying to take as much as he could. Michael started moaning louder than before and his moans consisted of Rich’s name and curses. Michael found his hands in Rich’s hair, pushing and pulling Rich against his dick. Rich moaned constantly due to the contact and the vibrations pushed Michael to the edge. This was when Rich pulled off. He loved having this effect on Michael and wanted this to last longer. 

“Do you have…” Rich started. 

  
“Top drawer, over there” Michael replied pointing to a cabinet on the side of the room. 

Rich quickly got up and went over to the cabinet and pulled out a condom and lube. He moved back to Michael, straddling him again. He opened the lube and squeezed some out on his fingers. He circled Michael’s hole with his fingers before pushing one inside of him. Michael whimpered slightly. It didn’t hurt too much, but it was new to him. Michael felt weird, but it was a good weird. 

Rich slowly started moving the one finger in and out of Michael. Slowly, Michael got more comfortable and began moving his hips down against Rich’s finger. Rich added a second finger which caused Michael to wince. He didn’t want to hurt Michael, so Rich waited patiently until he felt it was okay to start moving again.

After a few minutes of pushing his two fingers in and out and moving them in scissoring motions, Rich felt that Michael was stretched out enough and removed his fingers. Michael whined at the loss of Rich’s fingers inside of him. Rich quickly removed his boxers and slipped the condom on before applying lube. He lined up his tip at Michael’s hole.

“Are you sure about this?” Rich asked. 

“Please, fuck me already.” 

Rich slowly pushed himself into Michael. About halfway in, he stopped moving. Michael was in pain. He wasn't used to this and Rich was pretty big. Once Michael told Rich to continue, Rich pushed until he was completely inside of Michael, and, god, he loved every second of it. He loved feeling how tight Michael was around him. He loved being the one to do this to Michael. 

“Move, please. I need you to- ngh~“ Michael began before Rich pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. 

This continued Rich moving in and out of Michael, slowly at first. Michael desperately needed Rich to go faster and had no issue begging. Rich, however, decided to be a tease and only continued moving slowly. Michael pushed himself down against Rich, trying to get Rich’s dick to hit his prostate. 

After a few minutes, Rich began going faster. Michael’s moans and their skin slapping were the only sounds that filled the room. Rich loved hearing Michael moan. He loved it when Michael couldn’t form proper sentences and only knew how to scream his name. 

Quickly, Michael positions his legs around Rich’s waist at an angle, hoping it’ll get Rich to hit the spot. Rich knew what he was doing. He was avoiding hitting Michael there on purpose and Michael caught on to this. _‘Fucking tease.’_ He thought. After repositioning himself, however, Michael felt something he never felt before. Rich’s dick had grazed against Michael’s prostate and Michael couldn’t handle it. 

“I-I’m close…” Michael managed to get out. 

Rich continued his thrusts and moved his hand down to jerk Michael off as he fucked him. Rich also leaned down to leave more kisses all over Michael. These kisses consisted more of sucking and biting, leaving marks all over Michael’s body. Everything was too much, all at once, for Michael. He quickly reached his climax and came. Not too long after, Rich finished into the condom and pulled out. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?” Rich said as he removed the condom and tied it up, tossing it aside. 

Michael nodded shyly. Rich got up and went to Michael’s bathroom, looked around, and found two towels. He dampened one and went back down to Michael and cleaned him up. He quickly slipped on his boxers and handed Michael his own. Michael quickly put them on. Michael got up and groaned in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Rich asked, genuine concern lacing his voice. 

“My ass hurts- ...Guess I should’ve seen that coming.” Michael replied as he walked over to the pull out couch he had in the basement as well. 

Michael’s basement was basically his home. The pullout couch was already made into his bed. Michael sat down and patted on the other side of the bed for Rich to come to sit. Rich came and sat down on the bed. He glanced at Michael and his head was flooded with how much he adored the boy that sat next to him. 

Michael lied down and leaned his head on Rich’s chest and rested one of his arms across Rich’s torso. Rich snaked his arm around Michael’s waist, holding him close. The two remained like that for a while before Michael spoke up. 

“So… I think we should talk about this?”

“Right… Uhm, well, see, I… I like you, Michael.” Rich replied, afraid of what Michael could possibly say to that. 

“I think I got that. I’m just confused. What about all the bullying?” 

“This is gonna sound crazy, but I have a supercomputer in my head that’s made to make me cool and it said bullying you would rid me of my, and I quote, ‘homosexual tendencies’.” Rich added air quotes on the homosexual tendencies part. 

“Right… yeah, yeah…”

“It’s true! I don’t want it anymore though. I just… don’t know how to get rid of it.” 

“Well, maybe I can help? How’d you get it?” Michael asked.

“I bought it as a pill and had to drink Mountain Dew with it.” 

“Normal Mountain Dew?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Maybe Mountain Dew Red shuts it off!!” Michael exclaimed. 

“Isn’t that stuff… discontinued?”

“Yeah, but I could get some. If you want- I have a hookup.” 

“I mean, I guess it’s worth a try. Thanks… Michael.” 

Michael nuzzled his head into Rich’s chest and mumbled a ‘no problem’. Rich ran his hands through Michael’s hair lovingly. Here he was. He was laying in bed with the boy he had liked since freshman year. And they had fucked. It was weird but nice. 

“Hey, Michael…?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want to… go out sometime?” Rich asked, his lisp showing a bit.

“You mean, like a date?” 

“I mean, yeah… O-or it doesn’t have to be a date. Only if you want it to be-“ Rich replied quickly.

“No, yeah. A date sounds nice.” Michael replied, looking up at Rich and giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Awesome,” Rich replied.

The two cuddled for the rest of the night. They watched a movie and some youtube videos and just enjoyed each other’s presence. Rich held Michael close as if he could lose him any second. Michael clung to Rich like he was the only other person alive. If Michael from this morning saw Michael now, what would he think? The amount that had changed since the beginning of the day was crazy. Nonetheless, both boys were happy and that’s all that mattered at this moment. 


End file.
